The Beginning
by Dreams-Rock-19
Summary: Lily always wanted to be a witch and her dream comes true when she is accepted into Hogwarts. along the way she discovers many things about herself and tries to figure out the very idiotic boy, James Potter. R&R will update soon...maybe
1. Lily's fears

**A/N:this is my first story, so please R&R!!!**

Lily woke up feeling very confused, yet excited. She had just had a dream that she was accepted into a school for magic.

"there's no such thing as magic, is there?" she thought out loud.

Almost all of the dreams lily had came true, she wondered if this one would be true. She sat on her bed thinking about her dream and how wonderful it had been.

"what if it really did come true? That would be wonderful!" she thought." then i would be able to get away from my idiotic sister for once. But i would have to leave my family."

lily didn't know what to think. So she got dressed and went to eat breakfast.

The morning's mail was on the table, Lily looked through it by habit, not that she ever got any mail. She was surprised to see a letter addressed to her. The letter was quite thick.

" Oh! This is how my dream went!"she said quietly.

She dropped the rest of the mail and ripped her own letter open, just as she did in her dream. She opened the letter and looked inside,

"oh" she said sadly. This is not what she had expected. What had she expected? Did she want a wizard to appear in the room? Did she expect to see a magical object in the letter? She didn't know what she expected.

She read the letter quickly. This letter had just made her day. This was the best thing that ever happened to her. She would be leaving her sister, but then she would also be leaving her family.

She showed the letter to her parents.

"Oh Lily! We are so proud of you. We knew that you were different .we was expecting something like this to happen. Who knew all those mysterious things were magic?!"

Lily went to her room to think things out. When she got there, her sister Petunia was sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" Lily demanded.

" So, you were accepted into that school, were you?" Petunia said sounding disgusted." i always knew you were a freak, but no one ever listens to me. Thay always listen to the sweet little _Lily_"

Lily didn't know what to say, everyone had been so happy for her; why couldn't Petunia, for once in her life, be happy for her little sister?

Petunia could see her sister's frustration. She walked out with a smirk on her face. She had told her sister what she had wanted to say for years now.

"lily always get all the attention_ 'Lily this Lily that_' why couldn't anyone tell her they were proud of her?

The next week Lily and her mother went to diagon alley to get all her things for school. There was so many odd things, yet they were so...cool.

She went to the wizarding bank first, then headed out for the rest of her things. She liked the book store the best. Her mother had let her choose a few extra books for 'light' reading.

Once she was home she packed and waited for September first to come.

Lily was in the common room when she first saw her.

"Hey lily"Petunia said," why are you down here so late?"

Lily looked at her sister in horror. What was she doing here? She thought to herself. I mean she was accepted but she refused to go. What the heck is my sister doing in a magic school?

"Petunia, what are you doing here?"

"Mum and dad told me I had to come to keep an eye on you, not like i would choose to come to this school, its for freaks."

Lily thought she would write to mum and tell her to come and get petunia this instant. She would explode if she had to go to the same school as her sister for another year!

Throughout that whole day Lily was so mad at her sister, first she had taken all Lily's friends,and second she was better at charms than Lily was. This couldn't be right, Lily thought, Petunia doesn't have a single bit of magic in her, what is going on?

Lily woke with a start. It took a minute to realize where she was. She was at home in her bed. Then the dream she had seeped into her thoughts. How stupid of her think all this could be real. She laughed at her stupidness.

It was September first, and Lily still had three hours until she had to go to the King Cross station in London to catch the train. After double checking that she had every thing in her extremely large trunk, Lily thought of what her first year at Hogwarts would be like. She certainly hoped her dream would not come true. She had an extremely weird power, most of the dreams she had came true and she did not want this one to be true at all. Lily was starting to get scared.

"What if it did come true? What would I do?" she said to herself.

She calmed her self, she was being silly, petunia couldn't go to her school, she wasn't accepted when she was of age. Her dream couldn't be real, in the dream Petunia _had_ been accepted.

Three hours later Lily Evans was on platform nine and three quarters, saying her goodbye's. A strange looking boy kept on staring at her. He had black hair and was holding onto his mothers hand, very tightly by the look of pain on his mother's face. He must not be old enough to go to school, thought Lily.

After saying goodbye to her family she found an empty compartment,But as soon as she was getting settled in, the boy she had seen on the platform came in. He didn't say anything, just stood there and stared. When he left lily said to herself,

"What an idiot, he doesn't even know how to talk I hope he doesn't stare at me like that again".

That was Lily Evan's first thought and meeting of the most idiotic boy on earth,James Potter.

**A/N: Did you like it??? wellll what are you waiting for? Do you see the purple square that says go? Well click that and send me a review! Please and thank you!!**


	2. first sight of Hogwarts,or not

**A/n: thanks for the reviews guys!!!**

The train ride to Hogwarts was a long and lonely one for Lily Evans. She had not seen anyone during the ride except for the idiotic boy who couldn't talk and a lady with a trolley full of sweets.

"I sure hope i won't be this lonely all year." Lily said to herself.

Lily had bought a newspaper from the lady and was reading it, she had barely noticed that the train had slowed down. She was too interested in the pictures on the newspaper, they moved!

" I'm gonna have to get used to this"

the train had stopped, and older students were telling students where to go. She got out and noticed at once that she was the only one not wearing robes.

"Oh no!" she said aloud, "i should have changed on the train."

she was about to go back and change but a teacher had grabbed hold of her and was putting her into a boat.

"Oh no oh no, what am i going to do?" she asked herself. They got to the castle. Lily didn't '_ooh and awe'_ with the rest of the students because she was too busy worrying about her clothes. Student were giving her weird looks all the way to the castle.

The teacher lead them into the first room to the left in the entrance hall. She waited to be noticed by the teacher.

"What do you think you're wearing?" asked a strict looking teacher," you can't wear muggle clothes to the sorting."

"Muggle? What in the world does muggle mean?" Lily asked.

Before she could say anything else the teacher waved her wand and before she knew it she was wearing black robes like everyone else. She meant to say thank you but she was to overwhelmed that she would not be going in front of the whole school in '_muggle' _clothing. Whatever muggle means.

About five minutes later, the first years were instructed to form a single file line. They were lead into the great hall, and to the head of all the tables. Lily was getting nervous, what were they going to do?

She soon found out, and was relieved. All they had to do was put an very old battered hat on.

The hat, to Lily's surprise, started to sing. When it was finished, the strict looking teacher pulled out a roll of parchment and called,

"Alger, Megan"

a girl walked up to the hat and put it on. They whole school waited in silence.

"RAVENCLAW"

The girl got up and ran to the Ravenclaw table.

There was a few more students the,

"Evans,Lily"

Lily nervously walked up to that hat and put it on.

It took a while for it to give its answer. Then finally,

"GRYFFINDOR"

Lily took the hat off and walked to the Gryffindor table to a round of applause from her fellow Gryffindors.

"Potter,James"

the boy that came to Lily's compartment put the hat on,

"Oh i hope he isn't in my house." and before she knew it the boy had come walking towards her and sat next to her.

"What? The hat didn't even touch his head!" and she knew that this would be a long year.

The boy kept on staring at her, she was getting very uncomfortable. She wished that he would stop. The boy called James turned to say something to her, but just then the headmaster had gotten up to start the feast.

**A/N: did you like it? Well reviews are loved. Tell me what you liked and disliked. I wont hurt you if you don't like it, but i might hurt you if i find out that you read my story without reviewing it. jk R&R**


	3. First Night at Hogwarts

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update. This chapter is about lily's first night at hogwarts.**

"... and finally you students are probably starving, so tuck in." Dumbledore had finally finished.

Lily was confused, where was the food? Suddenly the golden plated before her filled with food. She was the only one to jump in surprise. The boy next to her began to talk hesitantly.

" my name is J-james. What is your name?"

what a stupid boy lily thought, he had obviously not paid attention when she was called to the hat.

" My name is Lily and I don't talk to strangers. So I would like it if you left me alone."

James didn't understand usually girls were all over him. Why would this time be any different? Would it be because i studdered? He though.

When lily was satisfied, she waited till every one else was finished eating, and that took a while. Finally the headmaster got up and started to talk,

" Now that you are all filled up, it is time to go to bed, you have lessons tomorrow."

some older, taller students got up and started to yell instructions the first years. They went into the entrance hall and up a amazing staircase. Lily tried to remember what stairs to go up and which steps to skip. It was all so confusing with the moving staircases.

Finally they had come to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password". Lily had gotten used to the moving pictures but she was astounded to see that they could talk.

" Grisnos" a tall boy said. The portrait swung open to reveal a substantial looking room. The warm glowing fire only helped the comfortable feeling.

" All right," the tall boy said loudly ruining the warming sensation, " girls on the right, boys on the left, first years are the second door on the left."

Lily hurried up the stairs with the rest of the excited girls, she found that her things had already been brought up. Lily was begging to think about if she would have any friends, or if she would be the lonely freak in the corner. The bed next to her was occupied by a happy looking girl.

" Hi, my name is Alice Peacock. What is your name?"

" Oh," Lily was surprised that the girl was talking to her, " Lily Evans."

" I sure am glad that I got into Griffyndor, my whole family was put in this house and i was afraid that i would be in Slytherin."

Lily was glad that she had found a friend. She pulled on her pajamas and knelt down next to her bed. The girls around her stared in confusion.

"What are you doing?" one of them asked.

" Well, isn't it obvious? I am going to pray." Lily regretted what she ha said. The girls started to laugh. Lily decided to forget about her prayer and just went to bed. So far this was the worst day of her life.

**A/N: it is kinda short but it all came out pretty good i guess. Well hope you like it R&R!**


	4. What a tough day

**A/N Hey, sorry it's been so long since I updated, writers block. Well I hope you all like it an thanx for all the reviews!**

Lily had a horrible night; she worried about her classes and how to get there. What if she got lost? This is a huge castle, of course I'm going to get lost, Lily thought.

Finally the sun was up and the other girls were starting to wake. So she got up and dressed in her robes. She didn't know what to do next, so she just waited for the girl she met last night. She would follow her because she looked like she knew what she was doing.

The girl had finally finished getting ready and walked out the door. She talked a lot.

"I can't wait to try magic! I read almost all of my books on the train. I wonder what class we have first. Oh, I hope we don't have that old lady from last night, she looked mean."

All the time the girl was talking, Lily tried to remember her name. It started with….. what was her name? Was it Ashley? No. Amber? No.

"Alice!" Lily had suddenly remembered her name, and in her excitement yelled the name out.

"What?" the girl was a bit startled.

" Oh, umm sorry I just like your name." How embarrassing! Ugh, she probably thinks I'm stupid. Now I for sure wont have any friends.

" Oh, thanks. I always liked the name Lily too. Oh crap!"

Alice had stepped on the vanishing stair.

" Honestly, I don't know why they have things like this in a school. We re going to be so late for class."

It took quite a long time for Alice to get out of the step. And to add to that, they got lost on their way to the great hall. So when they got there, everyone had already gone to class.

"Now what are we going to do?" Alice complained, " We don't even have our schedules."

They didn't know what to do so they just wandered the halls.

"What on earth do you girls think you're doing out here during class?"

It was the mean old lady from last night, she had her hair up in a tight bun and her face was composed so it looked like she just ate a lemon.

"W-we got lost" Lily stammered.

" Well here are your schedules, now get to class, the dungeons are just around that corner and down the narrow staircase."

The girls ran in the direction she pointed in, they found the stairs easily and rushed into the classroom.

" Now it's just a matter of talent when it comes to this potion- oh may I ask why you girls are late?" A rather plump man with a walrus mustache was in front of the room giving them a stern look.

" We got lost" they both explained.

"Well in that case, it's okay, my name is Professor Slughorn, now if you will just take a seat I was just explain how to make a sleeping potion."

Lily sat with Alice and didn't look at anyone. When class was finally over they went up the stairs are out to the green houses, there were plants everywhere, Lily was so interested in the plants that she did not notice the teacher had called on her to answer a question.

" Miss Evans, do you have an answer?"

"Oh, umm, never?"

" Exactly! Five points to gryffindor. You should never play with evils snarl."

Lily was relieved, she had already been in enough trouble today, but what on earth was devil's snarl?

Lunch finally came, and Lily was starving, having skipped breakfast. She sat down in the middle of the table and Alice followed. She dug into her food and didn't notice a boy staring at her.

Alice nudged her " That boy is staring at you"

Lily looked up, it was the same stupid boy from last night. Would he ever leave her alone?

" Hi, My name is James, you said you didn't talk to strangers, well technically I'm not a stranger, we met last night."

" Oh, I'm sorry, I meant to say I don't talk to strange boys. Oops."

**how was it? good bad? tell me! R&R**


End file.
